The Whisper House
by bleahwithaberryontop
Summary: There is a house that everyone fears. Bodies turn up inside, mangled and bloody, and everyone fears for the latest owner, the young Skyler Tale. When the Doctor and Clara arrive they decide to investigate, against the law force's threats, only for Clara and Skyler to become trapped in the house, along with a deadly threat. The Doctor is put to the test to save them both.
1. Prologue

Serg. Bracewell walked over the familiar crime-scene. An old house surrounded by the forest, separating it from the main village. He wandered up and down the dirt-path leading to the front door. Countless times he has ventured up this path and usually the final destination was not a pretty one. Whether it was in the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom or even the supply closet, they each involved the mangled bodies of the occupants. Bracewell always commented about how the deaths of 29 people, all in this house, would make the government order it to be demolished. He couldn't pin it on a serial killer since they were all different deaths: some were beheaded, some were shot and most of the time they looked like they had been stabbed multiple times. The only thing that joined the deaths together was that they all happened in the house.

Bracewell stood on before the house, the obvious 'Sold' sign was swinging from its hinges. Each window at least had a crack in it and no side was immune from the rot and ivy growing around it. The last occupant, Mr Garph, didn't last a week before he was brutally murdered in the living room. He was an elderly gentlemen and from what Bracewell could tell, he didn't do anything to upset anyone. Mr Garph's body was found by the local search officer who would always visit the house every week, on Bracewell's order.

Today however was the day that the new occupant was moving in. Bracewell decided that the kill count wasn't going to reach 30, he was adamant and decided to inform the new neighbor about the past. Bracewell knocked and the door and waited until he heard the muffled noises of the new occupant.

"Hello" a young looking boy answered. Bracewell took a double glance as he saw the teen, the info given to him was that there would be only one person moving in. Surely they didn't send a teen to live by himself. "Excuse me sir, what do you want?"

"Yes sorry I'm ..."

"Sergeant Bracewell" the teen replied, opening the door wider to show the ruined insides.

"How'd you know that?"

"It's on your badge" the teen replied quickly, pointing at the gold shield on Bracewell's jacket. "Can I help you?"

"No, I'm here on my formal duty" Bracewell said, looking directly into the boy's eyes.

"OK"

"Are your parents at home?" The teen suddenly glared at Bracewell, with good reason.

"It would be a little creepy since they are dead" he sneered. Bracewell stood in silence, unable to believe that they allowed a teenager to live in a house with such deadly history. Before now the youngest tenant was only 29.

"What happened?" Bracewell asked, knowing he was stepping over the citizen confidential agreement he had signed when he first joined the force. "If you don't mind?"

"Mauled by a wild animal"

"I'm sorry"

"Not your fault ... so you can either talk to me or get of my porch"

"Right ..." Bracewell was about to leave, forgetting about why he was originally there. "No, I have to tell you something"

"Well ..." the boy sighed, Bracewell could tell that all he wanted was to be left alone.

"I came here to give you a heads up about the history of this house ..."

"Not to be rude but I'm not an idiot" The teen interrupted, his body hiding behind the door. "I know about the dead people"

"Right then, all I am saying is be careful. Too many people have died and yet this place is still the most wanted house on the market" Bracewell explained. "This government is all about the money"

"That's a bit straight forward"

"The truth needs to be told, if you need anything just contact the police in town" Bracewell gave a cold smile before turning round and heading away from the house. He was almost a few feet away when he turned and just caught the boy closing the door. "Wait!"

"Yes" the boy answered.

"What's your name?"

"Skyler Tale, Sky for short" he explained. Bracewell liked that name.

"You take care Sky" it was almost an order rather than a suggestion. Sky nodded and closed the door. Bracewell gazed at the rotting house and he felt a shiver rise through his body. He could almost swear that the building was looking at him, waiting for him to turn his back and then it would strike. The deaths weren't made by any man, they were too precise. However no alien had been seen around the village so it only made Bracewell more confused and made the rest of the village more fearful of the house.

Bracewell felt a spit in the air as rain came pouring down. He zipped up his jacket and walked away, not noticing the house creaking as it shifted in the wind. Sky watched from the window as Bracewell walked out of sight. As he turned back to the rotting living room, the house creaked in the wind and Sky got that gut feeling that he had when something was wrong.

One thought ran through his mind, he needed help. Particularly from one man, a man he dreamed about.

* * *

*_7 months later_*

Bracewell returned to the station and shedded his coat. He moved to his desk where he found his deputy waiting for him.

"Irons, what are you doing?" Bracewell asked, not in the mood to deal with the younger officer. Irons stood straight up and saluted his superior.

"I'm here to inform you of the criminal we have arrested"

"Arrested?!" Bracewell shouted. "Irons, South is a symbol of peace for the world, if we can't live peacefully how the hell is the world going to?" Bracewell marched past him and looked into the occupied cell. Inside was a man sitting on the small bench, his legs dangling like a child and his thumbs playing with each other. The man looked thoroughly entertained by his two thumbs. "Let him go?"

"But sir .."

"No buts, the toffies in London would have me sacked if they knew we actually took our job seriously" Bracewell argued. His job was only to keep things running smooth and that the need for law was not necessary. Sometimes the job gets to him, like that house. Most of the time its rookie freshers from England that try to make a good impression and that usually ends in a long conversation with the prime-minister of South, George Hallway. "Let him go!"

Irons reluctantly opened up the cell and the man looked up, his chin sticking out as he thought. He then jumped up from the bench and came sauntering out of the cell, still not trusting the situation. "I'm so sorry sir, my deputy is a bit restless on his first week on the job"

"That's fine" the man replied, smiling before patting his purple coat.

"You are free to go ... I'm sorry I don't know your name" Bracewell stated, looking at Irons who only shrugged.

"All's fair, you let me go and I'll tell you my name"

"Just to keep tabs" Bracewell replied. The man smiled a bit more.

"I'm the Doctor ..." he sat down at Bracewell's chair, looking both officers in the face "... and I'm missing a very important Clara Oswald"


	2. The Welcoming Party

"SOUTH!" The Doctor announced as he pulled the lever and the Tardis shook. He was spinning about the control room, mashing buttons and making the ship make funny noises as it travelled through time and space. "C'mon you!"

"Doctor!" Clara scorned as she held onto the railings. Usually the Doctor always made the trips smooth so this was a whole new experience for Clara as she was thrown into the console, her hip banging against the metal. She yelped in pain but didn't let it get to her since it wasn't really that painful. As the Doctor passed her, Clara looked up and the spinning rings with the funny patterns on. She had asked the Doctor what they were but she had completely forgotten what he had said. The Tardis sang as it continued its journey, Clara thought it was mocking her for a second before she was forced to grip onto the console as the room shook again.

"Landing in 3, 2, 1!" The Doctor laughed as the room shook again and everything became still. Clara groaned as she re-adjusted her skirt which was now creased from her being thrown about. "Hurry up Clara"

"Hang on" The Doctor stuck out his chin, an obvious sign of his impatience. Clara smirked at him. "So ... South"

"Yes, South" he clapped. "You'll love it, an island made entirely from the latest scientific discoveries" Together they headed out of the Tardis and into the blazing sunlight. "Oh look, Summer"

"Summer?"

"Can't you tell?" The Doctor asked, expecting no answer from Clara. As she looked around the landing place, Clara admitted to herself that she felt disappointed. When the Doctor said 'scientific discoveries', she was expecting an island made of metal and computers. But all Clara could see was lush green forests, a small humble village in the distance and what looked like to be a heard of deer roaming through the trees. "Look at it all, the cyborg trees, the flat-packed buildings and the cloned deer running wild. Amazing" The Doctor smiled as he closed the Tardis door.

"Cyborg trees" Clara said, sounding more impressed than confused.

"Yes, we are precisely 500 years into your future, meaning the year is 2513" The Doctor smiled at his knowledge, placing the Tardis key back into his inside pocket. "I've always wanted to come here but somehow other things got in the way, cybermen in dresses to be accurate"

"OK, so why would people need an island made for them?"

"We're 500 years into the future, Clara. In your time you have just reached the global population of 7 billion. Here the population is 12 billion and rising"

"12 billion!" Clara couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, the governments of the world decided it was a problem and organised scientists in the UK to use the British Channel as a testing area. This was their fourth attempt" The Doctor explained. "Oh look, a village"

Clara sped up to the wacky man to keep in the conversation. "What happened to them?"

"They were too small and became rock faces around South"

"So we're actually on a man-made island"

"An inhabited one at that"

"Nice" Clara grinned. They continued towards the village when they were greeted with a sign saying 'Welcome to South' in bronze letters. "So how many people live in South?"

"Half of London mainly" The Doctor said as they came across the first houses of the village. They were neat and tidy, looking like they had only been painted yesterday. Small gardens opened up in the sunlight and the few people outside smiled as the Doctor and Clara walked by. "They do get visitors though, everyday the inhabitants get to see a new face."

"That's nice. How old is this place?" Clara asked, skimming her hand over a few of the extending plants.

"Coming up 200" the Doctor said. They turned a corner and found themselves on what seemed to be a market street. Stalls were set and shops on the side had their doors open, allowing customers to walk straight in. Many people were roaming around, bustling into similar faces as everyone knew everyone on this island. "C'mon lets look at 26th Century shopping"

From the fruit stall to the spare parts shop, Clara and the Doctor looked at everything and experienced the local hospitality. Everytime they bumped into someone, that someone apologized even though it wasn't their fault. The shop-owners were nice and polite too though some were a bit cheesy and freaked Clara out a bit. In a book-shop, Clara was looking through all the fiction stories when she came across a teenage boy carrying a large amount of books. He was staggering back and fourth as he tried to pick up another book from the bookcase.

"Do you need help?" She asked. The boy turned to look at her with a kind smile.

"If you don't mind" He replied as Clara moved forward to grab the book he was after. She then added it to the pile, tip-toeing to reach the top. The boy then started walking off when the pile of books in his arms toppled over and fell to the ground. Clara was quick to respond and helped picked up the books. "You don't have to do that" the boy said as he too started picking them up.

"Yeah but you obviously need help, it would be rude to just leave you like this" Clara pointed out as she stood up. The books were heavy in her arms and she had to shift her arms twice just to get comfortable. The boy finished up and nodded towards the counter where a stern woman was watching them carefully. "My names Clara, what's yours?"

"Sky"

"I like that name"

"A lot of people say that" he said, paying the woman with money from his wallet. He then tried to pick up all the books when Clara took half of them away.

"I don't think you'll be able to carry all of them, I'll help you" she offered, making Sky look confused. He was about to respond when the door to the shop opened in in walked a bulky man in a brown jacket and a gold badge over his heart. Clara quickly deduced that this guy was like the sheriff of South, she also thought that his mustache made him look older than what he actually was.

"Hello Prune" the sheriff man said, looking at the store woman.

"Morning Sergeant"

"Morning Sky" he looked at the boy in worry. Clara could see that they knew each other.

"Hi Bracewell" Sky looked down at the books, averting Bracewell's investigating eyes. "Have you met Clara?" he made the Bracewell's gaze switch to her. Clara smiled brightly at the man but he only responded with a weak smile.

"Hello" Clara beamed.

"Anyway, I just wanted to pick up my order" Bracewell said to the woman who had pulled out a parcel from underneath her desk. She handed it to him and with a final wary look at Sky he walked out of the shop.

"So, I'll help you with the books then" Clara offered, although in her head it was more of a statement.

"You want to help me?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know where I live?"

"No" Clara cocked her head. She couldn't help but wonder why Sky was being all weird about where he lives. "I'm from out of town"

"Urmm, OK then" he said, pausing in case Clara wanted to change her mind but the reassuring smile she gave him made Sky pick up the books and lead the way out of the shop. "What about your friend? That guy you came in with"

"He won't mind me doing a good deed" Clara said, walking out of the shop.

* * *

"CLARA!" The Doctor screamed in the middle of the street. "CLARA!"

"Sir you've been shouting for half an hour now" a young looking man gruffly said as he walked up to the Doctor. "Your causing a disruption"

"My friend has gone missing and if I have too I will scream in everyone's faces to find her" The Doctor squared up to the man. He wore a badge on his jacket which had the name Irons scratched into it.

"If you continue like this I will be forced to remove you from the street"

"What you going to do? Arrest me?"

* * *

Clara and Sky walked through the village center, Clara noticed how Sky looked away from people's faces as they turned to look at him. She was struggling with the pile of books in her arms but she could still tell that something was wrong or different about Sky by the way the local villagers gave him wary and sympathetic looks. Clara wanted to ask Sky about it but put it off after seeing his sad face. It wasn't until they were on the outskirts of the village did the truth come out. A group of teens were messing about in a shallow stream, nothing dangerous but they were splashing water at each other like children. Sky gave a quick glance in their direction and sighed.

"Who's that with the whisper freak?" one of the boys shouted. All of the teens turned to look at Sky and Clara.

"She looks foreign"

"Could they be related?"

"I doubt it, she's much prettier than him" a blonde girl commented, giggling at the boy she was resting upon. Before they could hear anymore Sky hurriedly walked off as Clara tried to keep up with him. She could still hear the teens laughing as Sky marched out of the village and onto a dirt path surrounded by trees. Clara could recognise the faint buzzing of the cyborg trees, a whole new concept of the word man-made.

"Are you OK Sky?" Clara asked, noticing the speed at which Sky was building just to get further away from the village. He turned around and looked at Clara who was only a couple of inches shorter than him.

"You really are from out of town" he chuckled coldly, no emotion passing over his face. "Never mind"

"Well then ..." Clara said, giving Sky a flash of her perky smile. The teen looked confused as Clara walked straight past him, continuing down the dirt path. "I said I would help and I will, lets go"

Sky couldn't help but smile at Clara's confident behavior. The thought of the house couldn't move the smile as for once in the past seven months he didn't feel scared to go home.

* * *

"Let him go!"

Irons reluctantly opened up the cell and the Doctor looked up, his chin sticking out as he thought. He then jumped up from the bench and came sauntering out of the cell, still not trusting the situation. "I'm so sorry sir, my deputy is a bit restless on his first week on the job"

Bracewell seemed to be polite but the Doctor knew he was putting it on, the modern day police force was nothing more than a façade. No matter the criminal, the police cannot arrest or investigate since the government wanted peace and they had concluded that any form of the law getting involved made any situation worst. It was a stupid way of keeping peace and the Doctor did not agree with having criminals get away.

"That's fine" The Doctor replied. He eyed the two men in front of him carefully, wondering if they had any idea where Clara was. He decided to amuse them and smiled before patting his coat as if he had better things on his mind.

"You are free to go ... I'm sorry I don't know your name" Bracewell stated, looking at Irons who only shrugged.

"All's fair, you let me go and I'll tell you my name"

"Just to keep tabs" Bracewell replied. The Doctor smiled at the older man. He wasn't acting like your typical fake policemen, neither did his deputy to be fair. They were more like law-men, keeping the law in secret from the government. However Irons little stunt with the Doctor could have attracted some un-wanted attention.

"I'm the Doctor ..." he sat down at Bracewell's chair, looking both officers in the face "... and I'm missing a very important Clara Oswald"

* * *

***Author's Notes:**

**Well here is the first official chapter since the one before is a prologue. I know it's a bit slow right now as I'm introducing the situation to both the Doctor and Clara in different ways. I can tell you now the next chapter will have some action in it, mainly on the Doctor's side of it.**

**Anyway, I'll update soon, I promise :)**


	3. Names and Limbs

The house started creaking as Clara and Skyler entered. As soon as she first saw the old rotting home, Clara felt sick in her stomach. Something was definitely not right about this place. The room she first saw was just like the outside, rotting and decaying. There was the faint smell of mold and Clara swore that the wall behind the battered sofa was stained red.

"Where do you want the books?" Clara asked, balancing between the kitchen and living room. Sky closed the door behind him and walked past Clara and into the kitchen.

"In here will do" he said, placing his pile on a wobbly metal table. Clara awkwardly did the same, stretching her arms and sighing as if she had done jobs like this everyday. "Thanks Clara"

"Anytime" she said, bouncing on her feet as she turned to head out of the house. She took one step and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, sending chills through her body. Many feelings past through her mind as she tried to deduce what it was that was making her feel like this. The nearest thing she could recall to anything like this was when she thought she was going to die at the hands of a cyberman, one that was making her walk back into a wall and almost hand it's cold metal hand on her throat. She felt helpless. But why would she feel that in this house. There was no threat, none Clara could see anyway, it wasn't that cold and there definitely wasn't any creepy vibes coming of Sky. He was just an ordinary teenager who doesn't fit in amongst the crowds. "Do you feel that?"

"What?" Sky responded, pretending he didn't know what Clara was on about. He could feel it too and has been feeling it ever since he first moved in to the old building.

"As if you can't feel it?!" Clara said a bit too loudly, showing Sky that she was on edge. The teen only moved his eyes back to the books, gazing through every cover until he ran out and the only thing to concentrate on was Clara. "Something isn't right here"

"Clara!" Sky got the girl's attention and suddenly the eerie feeling was gone and Clara felt normal, at least she felt like she did before she entered the house. Sky looked worried, verging on damn right scared. Clara noticed this and managed to catch a glimpse of Skyler taking quick looks to the walls. This house was freaking Clara, it was freaking out Sky too.

"How long have you lived in this house for?"

"Coming up 7 months" Sky said whilst stacking up the books, taking his mind of the house.

"You haven't noticed anything weird about it then"

"Not really" Sky looked up, Clara looked him dead in the eye and she could easily tell that he was lying.

"Do other people think it's weird?"

"I don't know"

"Why do the other teens call you the Whisper Kid?" Clara got more in Sky's face, flashing her Lancashire roots and heritage. Sky became silent, realising that Clara had trapped him.

"They ... j-just do" he stuttered.

"Your lying"

"I-I ... I have too!"

"What does that mean?" Clara almost spat, if not for the friendly reminder from her brain telling her to calm down. Clara's mother never approved of outbursts and taught Clara from a young age to always keep calm. However Sky's persistence and the creepy house was rubbing against Clara's control.

"It means -"

"CLARA!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, who are you looking for?" Bracewell asked, leaning against his desk as the Doctor marched back and forth, thinking of possible places that Clara might be.

"Clara, who else?" The Doctor replied, not hiding the fact he was displeased in the current situation. Irons eyed the Doctor carefully, watching for any erratic movement or a sign of attack from the weird man.

"What does she look like?" Bracewell huffed, wanting to get rid of the Doctor and not have to deal with more hassle from Prime-minister George Hallway.

"Like Clara" The Doctor brought both hands to his mouth and murmured into them as he rubbed them together oddly. He looked up to see the displeased look of Bracewell and the confused one of Irons. "Short, brown hair, always smiling, wears a lot of dresses ..."

"Does she like books?" Bracewell asked.

"She reads them from time to time" The Doctor was unsure about that fact. Apart from the book of 101 things to do in the world, Clara's now most cherish-able possession, he didn't know if his sidekick liked books.

"Well I'm sure there was a Clara in the book shop helping out ..." Bracewell went silent and his widened and something clicked in his mind. "... helping out Skyler". Bracewell moved around his desk, equipping himself with all the essentials of a police uniform, Iron did the same. Both had a sense of worry and fear about them as they holstered their guns. The Doctor look wary at the weapons and quickly followed after them as Bracewell and Irons marched out of the door.

"What's the rush?" the Doctor ran in front of Bracewell, stalling him for a second and making him glare at the Doctor in a frustrated fashion. Bracewell then sidestepped the Doctor and continued through the center of town and heading straight out of it. Irons stayed behind with the Doctor, noticing his confusement about where Bracewell was heading.

"Your not from around here?" Irons asked, the Doctor falsely smiled and nodded.

"Where is he going?"

"To the Whisper House" Irons said, unable to hide the shiver in his voice. The Doctor frowned at the deputy, cocking his chin to the side. "It's just a name given to a haunted house by the locals, some of them say that they can hear voices in the woods surrounding it" he chuckled. The Doctor did not.

"It must be extremely haunted for people to give it a name"

"A name?"

"Name's have power, they can strike fear into the hearts of many and heal them at the same time. Names are un-predictable"

"Like you then?" Irons half smiled, The Doctor turned round hiding the obvious truth. "Speaking of name's, what kind of name is the Doctor?"

"What kind of names is Irons?"

"Surname, is yours the profession your in?"

"Not in the slightest"

"Then whats your name then?"

"The Doctor"

"Doctor who?" the Doctor smiled at the familiar question.

"Just the Doctor" he pointed out his arm, showing Irons to carry on since he had no idea where to go. "Whose Skyler?"

* * *

Bracewell was already outside the house. He carefully looked around the entire house until his eyes rested on one of the upstairs windows. The curtain was moving as if someone was behind it. But daylight was shining through and Bracewell could easily see that no one was behind it, let alone in the room. Cold shivers moved around his body as he remembered all of the dead bodies found in this house. Bracewell took baby steps to the front door where he could hear people talking. He could easily identify Skyler's teen voice and the other a more countryside accent which he assumed was Clara. Bracewell peered through the window and managed to see the two of them standing in the kitchen, Clara looking displeased and Sky with sad eyes.

"Your lying" Clara's voice was muffled through the door. Bracewell became more confident and moved his head to get a better angle of the kitchen and the corridor leading towards it.

"I-I ... I have too!" Bracewell squinted his old eyes at Sky's comment. The teen was always defensive and a bit arrogant when Bracewell talked to him but now he was shivering worst than a named man in the Arctic. As Clara took in Sky's words, Bracewell focused his eyes and suddenly wished he hadn't. Along the corridor, the walls were turning black and started to collect together into one spot. Right behind Clara.

"What does that mean?" Clara technically spat at Sky, making him turn around in shyness. The black spot behind Clara started to morph, shifting and rippling as if it was living. Then it tried to push itself away from the wall until finally a sharp thorn like limp came pouring out and aiming directly at Clara's head, it's sharp tip glistening in the small amount of sunlight. The limb creaked silently as it moved back, ready for the strike. Bracewell moved into action.

"It means -" Sky started but never finished.

"CLARA!" Both of them turned around, Sky looking at Bracewell whilst Clara came face to face with the black limb. A wailing sound echoed through the house as it lunged. Shots were fired and bullets were embedded in the dark limb making it thrash against the wall and narrowly missing Clara. She ducked down and crawled backwards, towards Sky. Before the limb could move any more, Bracewell came running up to it and shot it five more times. The wailing grew louder, causing all three people in the house to cover their ears as the limb melted back into the wall. The wailing stopped.

Bracewell, Clara and Sky all recovered slowly, not trusting whether or not the wailing noise would come back. "What the hell was that?" Sky glared at Bracewell.

"No idea" he replied, holstering his gun again. "Let's just get out of here"

Clara nodded, not wanting to say anything since she didn't want to show that she was scared. She didn't like being frightened. The trio moved down the corridor and were just about to leave. Clara could see the Doctor walking closer to the house along with another man when suddenly the door shut. It locked into place and wouldn't budge when Bracewell tried to open it. More creaking could be heard as Sky and Clara slowly followed the noise as it traveled above them.


	4. Just Theories

The Doctor waved at Clara with both arms, a childish grin flashing her a smile. But Clara did not return the smile. The Doctor looked carefully to see that she was scared and that made him move forward. His legs started sprinting as he ran towards the house. He could easily see Bracewell with another figure, which the Doctor guessed was the resident of the house. All three turned to exit the house when the door suddenly closed by itself.

"CLARA!" The Doctor screamed as he pelted towards the front door and started tackling with the handle, trying to get it open. Through the door he could see a shadowy shape doing the same but neither handle budged. Irons ran up beside the Doctor and saw the scene in front of him. On instinct the deputy elbowed the glass only for Irons to yell in pain. The Doctor quickly looked up to see little glass spikes sticking out from the glass and a few drops of blood running down it.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Irons moaned. The Doctor heard but didn't respond as he reached into his inside pocket and brought out his sonic screwdriver. He pressed a button on it and aimed it at the handle. It glowed green and The Doctor expected a clicking sound but none came. The Doctor in response then tried knocking the door down with his shoulder. He aimed for the wooden parts before pushing all his strength into the push. The wooden door acted like it was made out metal since it did not budge.

"Doctor!" Clara called from the other side of the door. "Doctor get us out of here!"

"I'm trying but this DOOR. DOESN'T. WORK!"

"Well do something else then!"

"I'm trying!" The Doctor glared through the door, hoping that Clara would be able to tell. He had no idea what was going on, all he did know was that Clara was freaking out in a house that has windows that grows spikes. Irons cradled his injured elbow and started looking for an easy entrance. Every time he walked past a window it grew spike that were sharper than the ones on the door. He turned back to the Doctor after seeing no entrance, only to stand in shock. The porch was becoming dark and gathering around the wacky man as he was pressed up against the door.

"Doctor, there's some black stuff on the porch" Irons pointed out. Both of them looked down briefly before crashing was heard inside the house.

"Get away from it now!" Bracewell shouted. Neither The Doctor or Irons moved but only stared at each other, confused. "It's alive, it tried to get Clara! he boomed through the door. The Doctor stood up straight away and jumped off the porch as a sickly black limb shot out of the porch. It snapped in multiple directions trying grab hold of something before more started sprouting up and heading for Irons, who jumped off the porch and landing on his bad arm. The limbs sensed that no one was there and started to retreat back into the floor. The Doctor quickly noticed that they only sprouted on the actual house and not on the ground around it.

Irons slowly made his way next to the Doctor as he looked up at house in front of him. It looked like an ordinary house, yet people say it was haunted. It was definitely more than haunted. "You haven't told me why people think it's haunted" the Doctor said with a dark tone in his voice. Irons looked at him with worried eyes.

"No" Irons admitted.

* * *

Everywhere the house was creaking. Light began to fade as the windows started to become black and the walls were darkening. Clara and Sky were standing in the center of the room, away from the walls and watched as Bracewell attacked the door some more. Sky kept on turning his head in different direction, a feeling that something was watching him made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"It's no use" Bracewell complained, placing his hand on his hips and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "We're stuck in here"

"Stuck in a house that can grow black army things ..." Sky glared at Bracewell. "Geez, thanks for telling us"

"Enough of the sarcasm Skyler!" Bracewell raised his voice. Sky suddenly came out of his shy shell and stood up against the law man. His mouth was open a bit to show his teeth clenching together in anger and his eyebrows creased as he glared at Bracewell.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sky spat, Clara looked on to see a different person from the teenager in the bookstore. "I have lived in this house for 7 months and the only time freaky crap has gone on is when you became too involved in it!"

"Are you blaming this on me!?"

"Well you were the one spying through the window and came in all gun-blazing!"

"Wha -"

"Yeah, I saw you through the window!" Sky and Bracewell were almost touching noses, the teens hands becoming fists, any tighter and he would be drawing blood. Clara saw this and stood between them, having enough of the arguing and the bad vibe she was getting.

"Calm down guys, this house is just getting to you" she said, Sky looked at her like he did with Bracewell but the look soon disappeared as he understood she was right. Bracewell gave one final glare at Sky before taking a few steps back. "Look, the best thing we could do is keep calm. I have a friend, The Doctor, is going to help us. Just you wait"

"You mean the crazy guy that was locked in a jail, that Doctor?" Bracewell asked. Clara couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Yes, that one. But because I'm me and I'm from the north ... I'm going to do a bit of investigating myself"

"How'd you mean?" Sky asked, resting on the arm of a messed up sofa. He looked down at it before standing back up, not trusting anything in the house.

"Well I would like to start with this house, any history behind it?" Clara asked innocently. Sky glared at Bracewell, mentally hoping he would start it off.

"Long story short ..." Clara eagerly nodded, the sooner she worked things out then the sooner she can leave. "When people move into this house, they die"

"How many?"

"29" Bracewell looked away in shame, both Clara and Sky saw this and the young teen boy let up a little bit only to return to his grouchy mood when Bracewell looked at him. "Skyler is the longest resident of this house, lasting 6 more months than any other"

"How can that be?" Clara turned to Sky. "No offence and well done on surviving and all but why would a 17/18 -"

"19" Sky interrupted.

"Okay, how can a 19 year old be anymore special than the other 29 people who were killed?" Clara asked, mainly to herself. Bracewell looked around his part of the room to notice that the roof was the darkest part of it and how dim the room was becoming.

"The real question is why these people are dying?" Bracewell spoke up and the room became tense as silence took over.

"Personal space" Sky took a shot in the dark. Clara and Bracewell looked at him. "Well, this is just a theory but what if something has been living here, ever since they built South. What would you do if people invaded your home?"

"Tell them to get out" Bracewell unlatched his gun belt and dropped in the floor as it began to dig into his stomach. "But that black thing only attacked"

"No he's right" Clara smiled at Sky, who weakly smiled back.

"What if this thing had been communicating with us, trying to get people out of here by using another way?"

Bracewell looked confused but Clara clapped her hands as they were making progress. "Think about it, one thing about this house that makes you want to get up and leave"

"The eerie feeling everyone gets inside whilst just looking at the house" Sky explained fully and Bracewell's eyes went wide with realisation. "If there is something here then people have been ignoring it and it lashes out"

"Like a child unattended" Bracewell said and Clara nodded.

_'Sergeant!' _a fuzzy voice interrupted the group. Sky and Clara looked around in a panic whilst Bracewell looked to his belt. He thumbled with it until he brought a walky-talky from a pouch. _'Sergeant!'_

"Bracewell here"

_'Serg. Are you OK? Is Sky and that girl with you? What's happening in there? What are tho-'_

"IRONS!" Bracewell shouted. "Calm down and speak slowly"

There was a long static noise and Bracewell was sure that he could hear something moving on the other line, along with raising voices. _'Bracewell?'_

"Sir?" Bracewell went wide eyed as a different, more older, voice took over the other line. Clara paced towards Sky, looking unsure at the roof which had started creaking again. Sky on the other hand was looking at the floor. The new voice sounded familiar.

_'Things have gone pear-shaped then' _the voice sternly said, sounding less-amused with Bracewell.

"Who is it?" Clara asked. Bracewell turned round.

"George Hallway"

"Oh no" Sky face-palmed himself. Clara looked confused.

"Who?" she asked.

"The Prime-minister of South"

* * *

***Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys, how's life?**

**Anyway, hope your enjoying the story so far. I'm casually getting to the main story plot and trying to define some of the character's more, particularly Sky and later on Hallway.**

**The plan's are that this is the first story in a series. Like in the TV series there will be 13 stories. I have major plans and continuing story lines so it's best I warn you now. I was thinking that this was only going to be a one-off but I got carried away.**

**Heads-up, in future stories the characters of Sky and Hallway will appear again. :)**

**So keep reading and have fun!**


	5. Black and Blood

"Oh Christ" Irons moaned as he paced along side his desk. The Doctor watched as the deputy kept taking glances at the gathering of suited men surrounding George Hallway as he talked on the communicator. "They're going to have my badge for this"

"I don't think they would -" The Doctor tried to reassure him but his mind was busy with thoughts of how to get Clara, Bracewell and the teenager Sky out of that house.

"You don't understand, Hallway will not only have my badge but my neck as well"

"I don't see what use your neck would do him -"

"NOT FUNNY!" Irons whispered loudly. He took another glance as the greying hair of George Hallway appeared as he stood up from his chair and ended the call on the communicator. He wore a grey suit which was measured perfectly to his body and his deep red tie was positioned neatly above his shirt. The man himself looked about 45 as his face was starting to wrinkle from age but still retained a youthful expression. Hallway moved towards the Doctor and Irons, an un-readable look on his face.

"Sir" Irons saluted making both the Doctor and Hallway roll their eyes.

"At ease" the man sighed. Irons looked confused before dropping his hand to his side. "So I see we have a problem"

"You can call it that" The Doctor spoke and Hallway turned his head to look at him properly. The Doctor peered as he saw something flash in the prime-minister's eyes, recognition. "Three people are trapped in a house that comes to life, I'd say we have more than a problem"

"I understand the situation, Sergeant Bracewell informed me and my team is currently immobilizing as we speak" Hallway smiled like a diplomat in the middle of war, the hint of fear hiding behind it.

"Team?" Irons asked confused.

"This is a threat to South lad, we need to dispose of it quickly"

"But we only just learnt about the extent of the -" he spluttered. "- handy clawy things under an hour ago, how come your here?"

"But you have reported 29 deaths within the house, although we have people like you to at like you keep the peace. We actually do" Hallway smirked as he turned on his feet and walked out of the police station to find a group of armed men with rifles and detachable bomb belts. The Doctor and Irons followed quickly to see the men gather around the prime-minister. Towns people looked from a far as two jeeps came strolling up the road and stopping in front of the group. The men all climbed into the vehicles before Hallway turned round to face The Doctor. "We have kept watch of this so called 'Whisper House' and we will destroy it"

"There's more ..." The Doctor whispered, only him and Hallway could hear it since Irons was more focused on the jeeps. Hallway locked eyes with the strange man and they widened. "... do you know what this house really is?"

Hallway was silent for a few seconds before answering. "No" his voice rose a pitch and the Doctor easily recognized he was lying. The prime-minister of South then lifted his hand up and the jeeps revved as they drove off down the road and into the clearing, towards the house. The Doctor and he stared off for a minute or two before Hallway walked past him and into the station. Irons followed quickly but was pushed aside by Hallway's bodyguards. The Doctor frowned angrily as he marched in; many a time has he faced the foolishness of politicians: Harriet Jones, the Master who used the British Government to take control of Earth and then there was the countless others who put their jobs before the lives of others.

* * *

Inside the house, Clara and Sky stood side by side as the room now became pitch black. The only way they could see was the use of Bracewell's flashlight and Sky's mini-torch on his key chain. Sky kept his underneath both him and Clara so Bracewell could see them easily, he did the same.

"This house is majorly effed up" Sky said hoarsely. His voice was thick with fear and Clara had to calm him down twice from the panic attacks he had. That was how she found out he was scared of the dark and that he couldn't sleep with a light being on in the room.

"You've never noticed anything like this before?" Clara asked. Sky shook his head.

"No, but I always felt this house was creepy ..." Sky then frowned. "... Then there was the voices"

"Voices?"

"Yeah, that's what gave it the name" Bracewell walked further into the living room. "The Whisper House"

"That's why you were called the Whisper Child by those teens in the river" Clara pointed out. Sky nodded his head.

"Well these voices only happen at one time, at night"

"The safest time for something that doesn't want to be seen" Bracewell added.

"Right then ..." Clara chirped. "... So we have something that's living in this house that doesn't want to be seen, kills people who move in and is able to control every inch of this house"

Sky and Bracewell looked away and soon enough silence took over the house. That's when they heard it, whispering filling the house. Little murmurs were noticeable and Clara was certain she recognized words being said. The whispering then grew louder, as if they were trying to be heard. The floor above was creaking again as Clara moved back towards Sky who was shining his torch in different directions, hoping to see something before it attacks. Not being able to see without it made the whole situation more frightening.

"Keep calm" Bracewell said, a shiver running down his spine as the room became colder. "Everything will be -"

Bracewell was cut off when a loud cracking sound came from above. They all looked up to see the ceiling tear apart and in seconds a wall came shooting out and landing in between Bracewell and the others. Sky's breath was caught in his throat, the starting of another panic attack but he shook it off when Clara started banging on the wall, hoping to get an answer from Bracewell.

"BRACEWELL!" She yelled, banging some more against the wall. Sky then got to her side and barged into it, hoping it was weak. Sky yelped in pain as the wall didn't budge. They kept hitting it until Clara pulled her hands away after feeling something slimy and wet on her hands. She then pulled her whole body back so she was in the light of Sky's torch. Black goo covered her hands and from she could see the wall was just oozing it, falling from the rip in the ceiling. Sky eventually noticed it as well and stood next to Clara as they looked on, not knowing what was happening. He kept his torch on the wall as Clara noticed that the goo was gathering in the middle, forming a shape. Within seconds the shape was recognisable as a human body, with arms, legs and a head. As it was forming, the body moved away from the wall. Clara and Sky backed up into the hallway, looking behind to see if the house had set a trap for them.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sky asked.

"As if I know" Clara replied. The body remained still as it was now fully formed and oozing the black goo onto the floor. The sickly sound of it running made Clara feel un-comfortable. In a quick movement, the body's head flicked to look at them directly. A red glow came from the center of it and an eye quickly took shape, as did a mouth which opened up to show rows of black dagger like teeth.

"Aw Hell" Sky moaned as the body took one awkward step forward. It was slow and acted as if all of it's limbs were made of wood. As it stepped closer, it's arms sharped and transformed into long blades which were rising as the body was about to strike.

"Juuuusssssttticceeee -" the body wheezed as it talk. "- Delivvvvveeerrrreedd"

In a quick flash of courage, Sky flashed his torch into the body's eye and it wailed and hissed in pain. Clara tugged on Sky's arm and together they were running up the stairs, Clara nearly tripping over the top step since visibility was narrowed to a single light beam. Sky led the way until they came into what seemed to be the bathroom. The body was attacking the stairs, swiping it's arms and cutting everything with a clean cut, even stone. Sky fumbled about until he found the multiple glow sticks he stored in the bathroom store-cupboard. He quickly activated one and gave it too Clara as the body came into sight of the bathroom door. But it stopped. It's arms were by its side and its eyes locked on Clara and Sky.

"Caaaagggggeeeee aaaaccccctiiiiivvvvveeeee" it wheezed. Clara frowned at the body until she heard the familiar cracking sound from above and a oozing black gooey wall landed directly in front of the bathroom doorway. Clara and Sky were locked in.

"I hate this house" Sky moaned.

* * *

Screams of terror filled the island. The Doctor, Irons and Hallway came rushing out of the police station and watched as everyone was stood still in panic. Eventually the screams died down and finished with a spluttering scream. Other sounds were heard through it all, like cracking and trees falling.

"What was that?" Hallway looked on wide-eyed. His question was answered when something was thrown into the air, from the direction of the house. It landed directly in the town center where everyone could see. It was a blood-soaked jeep with multiple corpses inside.

"Now are you going to tell me what that house really is" The Doctor gave more of an order rather than a question. Hallway glared at him before turning away.

"No!"


End file.
